


Eiskalt erwischt - An Icehockey Story

by Drachenauge



Category: Eishockey - Fandom, Men's Hockey RPF, No Fandom
Genre: Eishockey, Feuerwehr, KEC, Kölner Haie, Liebe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, schwul
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenauge/pseuds/Drachenauge
Summary: This is not really a fanfiction. Eigentlich ist das hier eine ganz normale story, die ich schreibe, weil ich einfach nichts finde, in dem schwule Männder und Eishockey vorkommen...Elias, dem kürzlich klar geworden ist, dass es auf Männer steht, ist verwirrt von seinen Gefühlen, denn irgendetwas ist nicht normal mit ihm....Er fragt einen Freund ob sie zusammen zu einem Eishockeyspiel gehen und lernt dort jemanden kennen, der seine Gefühle noch mehr durcheinander bringt.





	Eiskalt erwischt - An Icehockey Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, das ist meine erste Geschichte und daher bin ich gespannt, ob sie irgendjemandem gefällt und bin für jede Kritik offen. Wo genau micht diese Geschichte hinführt, weiß ich selbst noch nicht genau, aber ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.  
> Ich bin jetzt auch noch nicht lange Eishockeyfan muss ich zugeben und daher was Spielzüge und so weiter angeht, noch nicht wirklich Profi, eigentlich eher Anfänger. Deswegen weiß ich auch noch nicht, inwiefern ich Eishockeyspiele beschreiben werde.  
> Liebe Grüße  
> Drachenauge

Ich: >>Oh maaaaan, was mach ich denn jetzt?<<

Maddie: >>Weiß ich doch nicht<<

Ich: >>Du bist echt keine Hilfe man!<<

Ich: >>Meinst du ich soll echt mal Mirko fragen ob er mitkommt?<<

Maddie: >>Ja mach, der freut sich bestimmt<<

 

Ok dann mal los Elias, mehr wie nein sagen kann er nicht. Immerhin seid ihr Kameraden, da ist es nicht so abwegig und du fragst ihn auch nicht nach einem Date, versuche ich mir selbst mut zu machen. Also wechsle ich vom Chat meiner Schwester Maddie zu dem mit Mirko.

Ich: >>Hey, sag mal hast du Lust am Wochenende mit mir zum Eishockeyspiel zu fahren?<<

Bevor ich es mir noch anders überlegen kann, schicke ich die Nachricht ab und lege das Handy beiseite.

Seit ich Anfang des Jahres Olympia verfolgt hab, bin ich Eishockeyfan, genauer gesagt Fan der Kölner Haie. Leider finden meine Freunde und Verwandten diesen Sport weit weniger faszinierend als ich, nämlich gar nicht. Deswegen ist Mirko der einzige, den ich noch fragen kann. Wir kennen uns von der Feuerwehr. Seit ich achtzehn bin, sind wir Kameraden, aber eigentlich kannte ich vorher schon alle und sehe sie gewissermaßen auch als Familie. So gut kennen wir uns alle gar nicht, aber wenn man sich in brenzligen Situationen aufeinander verlassen muss, wächst man zusammen und vertraut einander. Ich weiß schon länger, dass Mirko großer Haie Fan ist und auch selbst in einer Amateurmannschaft spielt. Deshalb hoffe ich, dass er Bock hat, das Spiel zu sehen, ich bin nämlich tierisch auf die Stadionatmosphäre gespannt.

>>Miau<<, macht mich mein Handy auf eine neue Nachricht aufmerksam.

Schnell entsperre ich mein Handy und öffne den Messenger.

Mirko: >>Klar, zu welchem Spiel willst du denn?<<

Yippie! Ich freu mich mega, dass ich meine Helden bald live sehen kann. Und es ist echt cool, dass Mirko mitkommt, immerhin haben wir außerhalb der Feuerwehr eigentlich nichts miteinander zu tun.

Ich: >>Prima! Wie wär's mit dem Spiel gegen die Roosters?<<

Mirko: >>Ok<<

Ich: >>Welche Plätze sind denn gut?<<

Mirko: >>Die geilste Stimmung ist in den Blöcken hinter den Toren und die Karten sind günstig.<<

Ich: >> Okay, dann Stehplätze. Ich bin echt gespannt!<<

Mirko: >>Vertrau mir, für's erste Mal sind das die besten Plätze<<

Ich: >>Gut dann bis Freitag, ich hol dich ab.<<

Irgendwie klingt das gerade ein bischen, als würden wir ein Date ausmachen.... Was aber nicht der Fall ist. Ich stehe zwar auf Männer, aber nicht unbedingt auf Mirko. Nicht, dass er nicht gut aussieht oder so, aber er ist mehr ein Kumpel für mich, außerdem lässt er machmal so blöde Sprüche ab. Ich weiß nie, ob er das ernst meint, oder ob das seine verdrehte Version von Sarkasmus sein soll. Meist ist es sowas von wegen, Schwule sollen ja von ihm weg bleiben und so und Sachen wie "Ich putze hier doch nicht, ich bin ja keine Frau. Das könnt ihr Weiber machen.".

Eigentlich weiß bisher fast niemand, dass ich schwul bin. Nur meiner Schwester Maddie und meiner Cousine Rosalie, die gleichzeitig meine beste Freundin ist, habe ich es erzählt. Nun ja, ich hab es selber auch erst vor kurzem gemerkt, beziehungsweise ist es mir erst dieses Jahr klar geworden. Nicht mal, weil ich mich in irgendjemanden verliebt hab oder so, plötzlich war mir klar, dass "die Richtige" wenn überhaupt ein Mann sein muss. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso ich das plötzlich wusste, aber ich schätze es weiß auch kein hetero, wieso er auf Frauen steht. Es ist einfach so. Nur ist das auch nicht so einfach, nicht nur, weil ich nicht auf Frauen stehe, sondern weil ich mir eigentlich auch nicht vorstellen kann, mit Männern zu schlafen. Ich glaube ich bin nicht normal. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es ist jemanden zu küssen, jemandem nah zu sein, aber Sex finde ich komisch. Es ist einfach so und war auch immer so. Ich versteh einfach nicht, warum alle Welt so fixiert darauf ist. Ich mag nicht mal Filme mit Sexszenen, wobei mir das in Büchern egal ist. Mit mir stimmt einfach etwas nicht.... Deswegen habe ich davon auch noch nie jemandem erzählt.

Warum ich bisher nur Maddie und Rose erzählt hab, dass ich auf Männer stehe, weiß ich eigentlich selber nicht. Ich bezweifle sehr stark, dass meine Familie etwas dagegen hat, immerhin ist mein Patenonkel auch schwul, und seit zwölf Jahren mit seinem Freund zusammen. Ich werde es ihnen bald erzählen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt.

Das einzige was mir Sorgen macht, ist die Reaktion meiner Kameraden bei der Feuerwehr. Wenn einer meiner Freunde etwas dagegen hat, ist das traurig, aber wir können uns zumindest aus dem Weg gehen, bei meinen Feuerwehrkameraden sieht das allerdings anders aus. Denen kann ich nur aus dem Weg gehen, indem ich austrete und das will ich nicht.

Nun aber genug damit, ich muss noch herausfinden, wie wir am besten zu dem Spiel am Freitag kommen und dann steht nachher noch ein Filmeabend mit Rosa an. Also schiebe ich alle Gedanken an meine verquere Sexualität beiseite und widme mich den Wirren der Fahrpläne des KVB.


End file.
